West Hattiesburg, Mississippi
West Hattiesburg, also known as Oak Grove, is a CDP west of Hattiesburg, Mississippi. It is part of the Hattiesburg metropolitan area. It had a decline in population from 6,305 at the 2000 census to 5,909 at the 2010 census. Geography West Hattiesburg is located at (31.321239, -89.367437). According to the United States Census Bureau, the CDP has a total area of , of which, is land and is water. The total area is 1.39% water. Demographics As of the census of 2000, there were 6,305 people, 4,464 households, and 2,601 families residing in the CDP. The population density was 892.0 people per square mile (377.3/km²). There were 2,633 housing units at an average density of 372.5/sq mi (143.8/km²). The racial makeup of the CDP was 74.88% White, 22.11% African American, 0.06% Native American, 1.63% Asian, 0.29% from other races, and 1.03% from two or more races. Hispanic or Latino of any race were 1.38% of the population. There were 2,464 households out of which 32.9% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 47.3% were married couples living together, 14.0% had a female householder with no husband present, and 35.0% were non-families. 24.0% of all households were made up of individuals and 6.7% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.50 and the average family size was 3.00. In the CDP the population was spread out with 25.5% under the age of 18, 15.7% from 18 to 24, 30.8% from 25 to 44, 19.2% from 45 to 64, and 8.8% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 30 years. For every 100 females there were 91.1 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 87.2 males. The median income for a household in the CDP was $44,663, and the median income for a family was $68,287. Males had a median income of $49,552 versus $43,873 for females. The per capita income for the CDP was $38,988. None of the families and none of the population were living below the poverty line, including no under eighteens and none of those over 64. Incorporation A movement for incorporation has been attempted repeatedly over the years, but the courts have never ruled on the substance of it. The issues involve getting articles of incorporation which all would agree to, as well as who wants incorporation (who will profit, who will end up paying more in taxes). Proponents say incorporation will benefit all residents, but the opposition says it will only benefit the persons who hold that property which is yet to be fully developed within the real estate market over the next few years. Another argument against incorporation is that the proposal and its budget outline didn't fully account for the additional expenditures and costs of running the new city. Proponents counter that the overall cost will be lower, because of a more distributed risk amongst homeowners, who would essentially bear about 80% of the additional taxes to support this city. http://www.hattiesburgamerican.com has extensive archives about this issue, including opinion columns authored by the actual people engaged in the debate both pro and con. It is a good case study in local politics. Subdivisions West Hattiesburg has hundreds of suburban style subdivisions. The Largest of which are Lake Serene (surrounding the Lake Serene Reservoirs), Bent Creek, a very large subdivision, and Canebrake, the wealthiest part of the Hattiesburg area, which includes a country club, and is located around Canebrake Lake, a large reservoir located in the far west part of the community. Other subdivisions include Kingsmill, The Trace, Shadow Ridge, and many others. Roads West Hattiesburg is served by an interstate highway, I-59, and a major U.S. Highway, 98. Highway 98 serves as the CDP's main thoroughfare, on it is the majority of the commercial area in West Hattiesburg. It also serves as the main route for morning and evening commutes. Due to recent population growth and migration the area (and Lamar County) the traffic has gotten worse on Highway 98, which has led to Highway 98 being widened from 4 to 6 lanes and recently 4 to 8 lanes (only near Interstate 59) in the area. Two Major roads parallel U.S. Highway 98 (4th Street and Oak Grove Road) have also been victim to large inflows of traffic due to the large amount of motorists trying to avoid major traffic on 98. Old Highway 11 is also a major road in the area. Starting on Highway 98 within Hattiesburg City limits and ends north of Purvis. Its commercial area is growing with new businesses being opened and built along the north end of the road. It also is home to many of the area's subdivisions. It also is home to Oak Grove High School and Oak Grove Middle School. It is also the ending point for many major roads, including: Old Highway 24, Lincoln Road, and Oak Grove Road. Education Oak Grove schools are among the Top 10 in Mississippi. They have been listed in the following: High School(s) Oak Grove High School (Grades 9-12) http://www.oakgrovehighschool.org/ Middle School(s) Oak Grove Middle School (Grades 6-8) http://oakgrovemiddleschool.org/ Elementary School(s) Oak Grove Upper Elementary School (Grades 4-5) http://www.oakgroveupper.com/index.html Oak Grove Lower Elementary School (Grades 2-3) http://www.littlewarriors.com/ Long Leaf Elementary School (Grades K-5) Oak Grove Primary School (Grades K-1) References Category:Census-designated places in Lamar County, Mississippi Category:Census-designated places in Mississippi Category:Hattiesburg metropolitan area